Assassins Like These
by MIMZY-keke-chan
Summary: Hina, Saku, Tema, Ten, and Ino all are assassins, theives, spies etc. But their real problem is falling in love with bosses enemies. Parings: HidaHina, PeinIno, SakuSaso, DeiTen, ItaTema. There will be mentions of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Assassins Like These 

Hiya all who read this, hope you enjoy this story. If there is something wrong or upsetting you about this, then review or message me and i'll answer the best i can. =] This has been redone.

I don't own any of the characters from Naruto (Sadly)

Thanks for reading enjoy.

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

Summary: Hina, Saku, Tema, Ten, and Ino all are assassins, theives, spies etc. But their real problem is falling in love with bosses enemies.  
Parings: HidaHina, PeinIno, SakuSaso, DeiTen, ItaTema. There will be mentions of other pairings.

* * *

A silver blur of a car drove fast down an abandonedhighway, being foloowed by three black cars. The windows tinted black so no one could identify the drivers.

The silver cars driver was an 18 year old girl, with long platnium blonde hair thats in a braid, that cascrades down her back. She placed her black gucci sunglasses on her head, and focused on the incomplete road ahead. She gulped hard.

"Ino. Come in, Ino." Sakura's panicked but-if-your-ignoring-me-you'll-pay voice blasted into her ear from the earpiece she had in.

"Sheesh, take a chill pill," Ino's annoyed voice replied.

"I ran out," Sakura joked back. Ino's mouth twitched; wanting her to smile, but she rolled her eyes instead. "You just rolled your eyes didn't you." Sakura said as if physic.

Ino glanced in her rear view mirror, checking on her stalkers. She sighed heavily.

"Saki, I'm kinda busy at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep." She turned off the earpiece, removed it from her ear and tucked it safely into her bra.

_'It's a big risk. Breathe Ino, just breathe. Now remember what our psychiatrist said_.'

The road was a ambandoned highway leading to a bridge, it had about a 20 foot gap from this end to the other, it's not that it's that bad but shes kind of scared of hights though will never admit it.

_'Bloody hell_.' She wailed in her mind. She took a deep breath hoping to calm her nerves.

"It's now or never...Even if i prefer never." She said to herself.

She changed the gear and sped up. "Steady'" she whispered. She struggled to control her nerves, she neared the edge. She checked on her visitors again, and noticed they were slowing down, obviously not trusting their skills. She eased off the acceleration as she crossed the edge.

The car seemed to be going in slow motion, but she didn't get any flashbacks of her life like your supposed to in near death experiences. Shes obviously been in these types of situations before.

She landed on the other end of the bridge with a jolt, almost giving her whiplash.

She sighed from relief, and turned onthe radio. Green Day - She's A Rebel blasted from the speakers, she sang along no happy as she closed in on her destination.

* * *

Tenten was waiting impatiently at starbucks, pasing up and down the street outside. Ino promised to meet her there at 2:00pm on the dot, but being Ino late was usual, it was only so she could make an entrance. It was now 2:40, but Tenten got there 15 minutes before she was supposed to.

She got bored she's already had herself a cappicino; 3 sugars and full cream topping. Now everyone who knows Tenten knows that she only has more than 1 sugar if she's troubled, bored, or pissed - which is surprisingly not alot.

Ino came into a perfect parking at the curb.

"Show off," Tenten mumered, slightly pissed and happy. Shes pissed at Ino but happy her baby is safe.

Ino stepped out of the car, if anyone was about they would have stared at the blonde beauty. With her Gucci sunglasses back on, she looked like the perfect model. She wore a white sundress with a silver ribbon tied around her waist, rhine stone flats. A gorgous site indeed.

Tenten a complete oopersite, she was the tom-boy kind of beautiful. Black and gray camouflage hipsters, with a white tank top with the word _'DIE'_ in blood red, and grey Hi-tops.

Tenten walked over to Ino, then rudely pointed her finger at her. "Your late," she yelled, giving her friend an I'll-strangle-you look.

Ino figeted on the spot, then nervously smiled.

Tenten got suspisious as Ino only smiles like that is she's done something wrong, and knows she'll get into trouble.

Tenten shifted her eyes from her nervous looking friend to her silver car. Her eye twitched. She knew the car like the back of her hand, so she knew if it was damaged even a little. She craned her head to her now sweating and soon at be dead 'friend'.The blomde datred her eyes away and said in a nervous voice.

"Calm down Tennie, I just kinda ran into trouble." Not daring to make eye contact with her highly dangerously friend.

But Ino did see the visible smokewhere Tenten used to be, as she is now at her car hugging it and checking for other injuries. Maybe even some tears were shed.

"My baby," Tenten cried then kissed her precious car.

Ino gulped hard. She noticed the killing intent surrounding her friend. She found a escape route, then took off down the street. Tenten was hot on her trail.

Ino screamed. She looked behind her. Not watching where she was going, she ended up being knocked to the ground. She glanced up, she bumped into someone. '_Today is not my day_,' crying inside. She slightly feared the younger girl above her, but only because she had a dangerous look in her eyes.

The girl was no older then 18. She had long black hair and porcelain skin; she looked like a delicate doll, she wasn't. Her eye were a faint silver, that were surrounded by long lashes. She wore a black leather jacket, a grey tank top, black skinnies and dark grey army style boots.

She stared at Ino, having already placed the black Gucci sunglasses on top of her head.

Ino looked back at Tenten, noticing she hadn't caught up yet. Then she saw a scary dirty blond twisting her arm behind her back. The blonde dragged Tenten with her to the other two. She was smirking triumphantly.

A soft but harsh voice broke the silence. "Sakura told us to come get you because your so late." The black haired one known as Hinata spoke. She was the shy, cold-hearted killer with a heart of gold (if thats possible). Yes, she is very bi-polar.

The dirty blonde, still smirking. Was rocking a pair of faded jeans, with black high heels, a red tubetop and a grey leather jacket. Her hair was in a small pony tail with her fringe framing her face. This was the mean, but not-so-mean, Temari. She has emotional problems.

"Come on, we have to go meet her." Hinata said while offering a hand to Ino, who took it and got up gracfully.

Ino the hyper, caring, spoiled girl. She could drive a car, but she prefers to drive any guy crazy for her.

* * *

Sakura was patiently leaning on the jeep, as she waited for her friends. She had the car window open so she could sing to the songs.

'I've got them moves like Jagger,' She sang along. She tapped her finger nails on her highly expensive italian sunglasses, that sparkled in the sunlight.

She had on demin short shorts, with a studded belt hanging loosly arounf her hips. A grey boyfriend cardigan, which covered her white spaghetti strap top and silver high heels.

Her pink lipgloss cover lips attracted the looks of every guy on the street. Hell even some girls. But those looks soon turned to the sight down the street.

The 4 others were walking up the street towards Sakura. As the people stared, the girls were not all to happy.

"Stop staring," Temari yelled loud enough for the whole street to hear. Her friends seemed unfazed by the sudden outburst. While the strangers stopped staring, probably fearing for their lives.

"Hey sexy, what's up?" A guy asked Sakura flirtatiously. His two friend grinned cheekly beside him.

She gave them a blank look, but her eyes covered by her sunglasses, it might have looked not as scary. "Not my tolerance." She replied without a sweat. The guys got closer, all smirking.

The other 4 reached them.

"Oh, you brought your friends to join the fun." The same guy said cheekily.

Tenten quickly replied. "No, if we were to have fun it won't be with you three. Anyway do you guys always like to be together to have fun?." The girls all smiled in a way that would make you wet yourself.

Tenten. Well where to start. She like pancakes ... Thats all.

The guys started to sweat. They didn't think they would be so threatening loooking.

"No, we're not gay." One of the other guys replied, stuttering over his words.

"Like we care." Ino said, turning her back to them.

The guys took off.

The girls started talking like nothing happened.

"Ooooh, i want iced tea." Said a hyper Ino. Hinata and Tenten gave her a glare.

"But we agreed on milkshakes," Hinata argued.

"They have iced tea at MoonLight as well," Sakura informed. "So is she regrets it later *Blows a rasberry* to her."

Sakura the girl with a thousand faces, not literally, but figuratively. She could pass any written test, but doesn't always like to use her brains for good.

"I won't regret it," Ino whinned. They made their way to the coffee place named MoonLight.

They ordered their drinks and sat down in a free booth. They were about to start drinking when all their phones vibrated. They looked at each other and sighed. Got up and walked out. Leaving their drinks.

They arrived at a small, stuffy book shop. Went in and ignored the selves of dusty books, and went to the back where a 'staff only' sign was on a red painted door. As they went in they checked the door was correctly closed' before walking down a white corridor. There was a elevator. Hinata placed her hand to the keypad; that was located in the middle of the up and down buttons. She typed fast without errors. The door open revealing a mere silver coated elvator. They got in and patiently waited for it to close, as soon as it did the elevator dropped at an amazing speed. The girls weren't fazed at all by this. The door automatically opened when it came to a stop. They got out into their base, to their beloved home.

They looked around but nothing has changed since their last visit; big screens with people typing their research into them. There were about 40 people typing away, not even noticing thier arrival.

They after up the metal staircase to the second level, and ran to their own conference room is gathered up and sat at the long oval table. They noticed there was a folder on front of each of them, they didn't even dare to take a peak; they know the wrath of their boss.

A blonde busty woman entered with a woman with short black hair.

"Tsunade-sama." They greeted the blonde."Shizune-Sensei." They greeted the other woman.

The two elder women sat at the other end of the table.

"Before we get into detail. Are you all willing to except the conditions of this asignment?"

"Yes." The Replied without second thought.

"Good now lets begin."

* * *

Well thanks for trying my story out, sorry for any mistakes or errors.

Please Review


	2. school and their table

A car parked in the parking lott in the school grounds. A echo of silence filled the air as 5 really hot girls stepped out. Everyone turned their heard their way, just to take a look. They strutted their way to the reception.

The receponist was woman with the blackest hair they've ever seen; that reached her lower back. Her red eyes stared up at them in recognition. The girls mumbled a hello, but didn't make any sigh of knowing her.

" You must be the new students right?". They nodded in response." Here are your class schedules." She handed them the pieces of paper, which they took greatfully.

"Thank you Kurenai." Hinata whispered as she passed her, then continued like nothing happened.

They looked at the schedules and instantly knew Tsunade had done something.

"All classes except from a one." Tenten noticed. Hinata took a look, then made a soft growl.

"What is it?." Sakura asked.

"Tsunade made all ours classes together except for one. "Sakura still looked confused."For example Ino has acting while I've got art, Sakura's got music, Tenten's got track and Temari's got history." Hinata explained more thoroughly.

"So basically she gave us one class alone to do what we're best at." Temari said making sure she got her friends explaination.

Ino led the way."Come one guys." They followed in pursuit.

_Ten minutes later. _

Still wondering the halls. Ino was just leading them any where.

Finally Temari wacked the back of her head "Next time ask someone instead of making assumptions."She yelled ingoring the crying blonde.

Ino stopped her fake crying because it was getting her no where.

Sakura sighed."Our class is down the corridor then to the left." She informed her group.  
They followed the instructions from their pink-headed friend."See." Sakura gloated, making Ino bright red.

"Well told you it was this way." She covered her miscalculations.

"That's what you said before we entered a class doing Sex Ed." Tenten growled in Ino's face.

"Well at least we got out before more details were told, right?" Ino fidget in her spot.

They then realised their friends have already gone into the classroom. They ran inside and pointed to their friends who were at the front of the class.

"You left us." They yelled letting their anger loose.

Their friends just sweatdropped.

"Yes outside the door, I'm sure your not that retarted to get lost." Hinata stated in all honesty, but to everyone else it seemed funny. She sighed. "I'm Hinata Teshi any these are my sisters Tenten." Pointed to Tenten. "Temari." Pointed at Temari. "Ino." Pointed at the sad blonde. "And Sakura." Finally pointed at Sakura. "Please welcome us."

Sakura looked at her giggling 'sister' in a confused state."It's very clear she doesn't want to be welcomed." She giggled while stating the fact. Temari smirked knowing it's true, Hinata hates annoying confrontations.

The teacher split them up and sent them to sit in the spare seats.

_Lunch_

They made their way to the caffertria, and sat at an empty table.

Hinata rubbed her temples. "I need some painkillers." 2 hours she had to sit next to that babbling blonde boy, with whiskers, and a weird fasination with ramen. _' He wouldn't shut up.' _Her inner cried. _'He's like my four sisters on crack, and at the fair.' _

Tenten snapped Hinata out of her thoughts. "Don't talk about your drug problems," she tapped her chin and her voice changed to a sneaky one,"or addiction one might say."

Hinata was about to bite into an apple, but replied before she did. "I didn't have an addiction." She agrued, pouting cutely.

Tenten waved her hand in dismissal. "Whatever you say druggie."

"It's ex-druggie actually." Hinata said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Ha, you amitted it." Tenten faked laughed in her face. Hinata just gave her a your-future-is-looking-very-short glare.

Ino ignored the screaming fangirls behind her, and just continued drinking her bottled water.

Temari gave Ino a stern look. "You should really eat something Ino, we don't want to have this problem again, do we." Her voice held a dark intent.

Ino shook her head, and gulp.

"Hey those bitches are in our seats." A loud obnoxious voice yelled from the entrance of the cafertria.

Everyone looked back and forth at the girls and the group of boys who just entered.

The girls didn't even glance at them, just continued whatever they were doing.

"So who's better, Linkin Park or Paramore?" Tenten asked, feeling the quietness looming over them.

"Linkin Park hands down." Temari answered in a statement, sipping her drink.

"No, Paramore." Sakura roared with passion.

"Linkin Park."

"Paramore."

"Linkin-"

"Geez guys, it was just a friendly conversation starter." Tenten shook her hands infront of them to get their attention.

Tenten got pulled back into her chair.

"Leave them I wanna see what happens." Hinata whinned excitedly.

The table shook.

The girls all turned to the direction it came from. They stared blankly at their unwelcomed guests.

"Yes, may we help you." Ino grumbled at the boys who just disturbed their delightful conversation.

The leader of the group was a pale guy, with midnight hair that was styled in the shape of a chicken-butt. A guy with messy brown hair, and red upside down triangles on each cheek. A guy with dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. The loud-mouthed blonde, with a a habit of saying idiotic things. And the last one had short black hair, and looked constipated.

"This is our table." The chicken-butt guy stated through gritted teeth.

The girls just blinked, and continued to give them blank looks.

"And?" Hinata asked dully.

"And, you should fucking move." He replied sharply.

"How about no." Tenten remarked stretching the 'no'.

"Do you want us to hurt you?" The blonde guy snapped.

Hinata covered her ears. "Fucking shut up you loud prick." Her sisters laughed.

The guy with the red triangles on his face barked with laughter.

"Shut up Kiba." The blonde yelled at his friend.

The ponytail guy sighed.

Ino giggled. " You should shut your gob mop boy. What did you do smear red berries on your face?" Ino laughed the question out.

Tenten smirked. "Yeah talk about fashion crisis on your hair dude, chicken went out of style years ago." She laughed at him.

The blonde guy laughed." Sasuke-Teme got burned."

Temari glared at the blonde. "Like you can say anything ADD kid."

The two groups exchanged insults, this leading Sakura to stand up.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." She yelled at the guys.

Tenten hugged her. "Do you know I love you more now, look at them."

The guys were frozen with shock.

The girls picked up their lunch.

"I can't deal with delusional guys who think the world revolves around them." Temari said, as they walked away.

The guys were left there still frozen.

_**Outside**__**  
**_  
The girls sat down at an empty picnic table.

Tenten growled. "The nerve of those bastards."

Ino looked at the surroundings.

Temari nodded.

Sakura sighed.

Hinata glanced at her lunch then to Tenten. "They look like the popular boys, they pobably get away with anything. Plus did you see those girls drooling at the site of them."

Tenten thought for a second then nodded. "Yes."

Ino stiffened, the others noticed this and got worried.

Sakura looked softly at her. "Ino you OK?"

Ino turned to her sisters. "Our targets are watching us."

The rest of the girls all looked to where Ino was looking a moment ago.

"Crap." Sakura muttered. "How the hell do we do this mission when they're together like that?"

They all looked at each other, knowing the answer. "Seduction." All but Ino sighed.


End file.
